Shadow The Hedgehog Returns
by Bloodstar123
Summary: It's been years since Shadow has disappeared. But he's back, not knowing of what happened to himself and why he is still living. New adventures lies ahead for this Ebony hedgehog, and who knows he might meet some old and new friends along the way.


(Hey Guys, Bloodstar here and this is an old story I wrote a year ago, so it won't be as good as the ones I will be posting later on in the year, I'm still improving so I hope you like. I'm kinda new to this...Sooo yeah, enjoy.)

Chapter 1

Ebony ears twitched at the noise of chirping birds, getting louder by the minute, making the ebony creature groan in pain as he got up. "Argh, where am I?" He groaned. Holding onto his head, he felt pain all over his body, as if a thousand needles were stabbing him. He struggled to get up; unfortunately his ambitions were ignored, as he fell back down, hitting his head on a tree stump behind him. He tried to open his eyes; he winced because of this cursed pain, as the sunlight shone into his bloodshot eyes. After a while his vision began to improve. He looked around, his eyes wide with shock, as he saw the terror of what used to be the ground; his fur partially burned, leaving parts of his real skin left exposed to the air surrounding him. They were blistered, and bloody. There was a huge crater under him, the grass was completely obliterated, as he had burn marks and scars all over him, he was bleeding heavily from what seemed a massive fall from space. The ebony creature had a shocked expression on his tan muzzle; his black fur was ruffled, covered in dead leaves, his hover shoes didn't show any damage, his fur was smothered in blood from his arms and legs as he had deep burns and cuts everywhere.

"God damn it, I can barely feel my legs…" He groaned in pain, as he tried to get up again, but it was still no use. He managed to get onto all fours. He began to crawl, his arms and legs bleeding now, but that was the least of his problems. 'Ultimate my ass…' he thought to himself. No one knew the creature as Shadow, the hedgehog. He was badly injured after his last encounter with outer space, fighting for his life, and for his own world. The world was damaged and broken because of the dreaded Bio lizard, and the Space Colony Ark. Shadow's memory flashed by, showing the fight, and whom he was fighting with. The irrational, blue speedster, Sonic the hedgehog. 'Why do I remember that idiot? He's just another annoying sap…' His red irises rolled as he thought that.

**Shadow's POV**

I don't remember a thing, how I got here, how long I was knocked out. I was sure I'd end up dead, but I'm not, but these wounds are getting worse by the minute, I'm starving, thirsty, and I've got no idea where the hell I am…All I remember is fighting in outer space to stop the Ark…The Ark…I made a promise long ago, to a young girl named Maria. She sacrificed herself to save me …Even though I'm only 18; I was kept in suspended animation for what seemed like forever. All those years, I was awake; remembering over and over, of what happened. It should've been me.

Now, that promise I gave to her has been fulfilled, I wish I could be with her once more, but God gave me the second chance. I never wanted to live, even I know that I should've died after that crash!

I'm losing blood fast, and I know Maria wants me to live on, and I won't disobey her.

**Normal POV**

Shadow got up on all fours, and began to crawl in search for water, water was his main priority to live, and hopefully he would be able to get something else to replenish his chaos energy as well.

Thirty minutes have past of endless crawling, Shadow's wounds were covered in mud and some opened even wider than the other ones, until he saw a lake twelve meters away from him. Shadow sighed in relive as he got up and limped to the pond, slowly taking his hover shoes off and stepping into the water, as the ebony hedgehog sighed, and relaxed, sitting down, letting the water wash away all the bacteria from the wounds. Yet Shadow was still too weak to move. When he got out he sat under a tree, putting his hover shoes back onto his feet, allowing the sun's rays of light, warm his fur, and make him relax, Shadow relaxed and placed one hand on his chest, simply drifting into a deep sleep.

Hours passed while the ebony hedgehog was asleep, he soon woke up slowly opening his eyes. His muscles were still a bit stiff, the wounds on his arms and legs have closed, having to be covered in a new layer of skin and fur, and part of his energy has been restored, but the Chaos Energy in him was still empty. Struggling to get up, Shadow got onto his legs, getting used to the numbness, as he began to walk. He sighed, as fresh air filled his lungs, causing Shadow to breathe perfectly well again. Shadow's ears perked up in alert, he sensed a warm presence near a clearing, green glowing light, shone brightly behind a bush, and it was a Chaos Emerald. "A…Chaos Emerald!" Shadow screamed. Then covering his mouth with his hand, hoping he didn't attract any bears or wolves to the scene, Shadow ran for the gem and pounced, grabbing onto the emerald, as warm Chaos Energy fused into his body, making him stronger, as Shadow got up, he didn't notice that he re-opened his wounds, but he didn't care. He lifted the Chaos Emerald into the air and screamed "Chaos Control!'' Shadow disappeared in a huge green flash of light.

**Shadow's POV**

I appeared in a dark alleyway in the city, it was dusty, mucky and cold. I noticed the blood pouring out of my wounds again, as I continued to repeat crap, in my mind; I looked around the area, looking for some fabric to cover my wounds on my legs. Sadly, I had no luck. I struggled to move again, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in the spot, as I fell down covered in a puddle of blood, as I put the Chaos Emerald away. "D-damn it...'' I groaned in pain. I shouldn't have made a run for the emerald in the first place. I wish I paid more attention in Maria's first aid lessons, so I could at least heal myself. But my Biogenetics should be acting up again. A couple of minutes passed, I was out of the alleyway, finally. I breathed heavily as more blood splattered onto the ground, as I held my chest, my lungs got tight and I couldn't breathe very well, as the terrible smog from a car zoomed passed me, making water splash onto me. "Just what I need…More filthy smog to suffocate me…" I growled in anger, as I tried to walk again. But it was no use, until a blue light passed me at a flickering speed, until it appeared back, right in front of me. It was none other than that, cocky, arrogant, and irritating, Blue Boy, Sonic the hedgehog. He was wearing an orange coat because of the weather getting colder. "Shadow?!'' he screamed in shock, looking at me, as if I was a helpless kitten. "My god…I have to get you to the hospital!"

**Sonic's POV**

My eyes widen in shock, as I saw the state that Shadow was in. I thought that he died once he finished the Biolizard off! "What are you looking at, Faker?" Shadow snarled, giving me his old death glare, I stepped back having a sweat drop form on the side of my head "Shadow, you're badly injured. You need help A.S.A.P!" I picked Shadow up, but he just squirmed around, trying to escape my grip.

"Let go of me! I want to be left alone!" Shadow screamed in pain, as I was holding onto one of his serious injuries, blood covered my gloves, and leaked onto my arms. In terror I shook my head and spoke louder than Shadow. "Shadow! You need first aid right now! You won't live if you continue to struggle around like that!"

Shadow didn't listen; he just continued to struggle in my arms, causing more pain to himself. I could see the tears roll down his eyes, as he screamed in pain even more, thus passing out due to blood loss. I sighed, and ran off to the hospital, still having Shadow's blood drip out, 'If I don't hurry, he'll surly die…!' I thought to myself, looking down at Shadow, we arrived 10 minutes later in the hospital, as I rushed into the hospital, having everyone stare at me, while the nurses rushed to Shadow and put him onto the hospital bed, sending him into the examination room.

**Normal POV**

30 minutes passed, as Shadow was inside the room. Sonic was rocking back and forward hoping that Shadow had made it, as one of the nurses came by, she summoned Sonic into the room, with him seeing Shadow strapped onto the bed, as he was awake again. And yelling at the Doctors, as one was holding a vaccination in his hand, Sonic sighed in embarrassment as he thought to himself 'He never changes...Doesn't he?' Sonic looked at Shadow's face. His tan muzzle was bandaged on the side; he had bandages all over his torso, arms and legs. He snapped at the Doctor, with rage in his crimson eyes as Sonic chuckled at Shadow's fury that scared the Doctors and nurses senseless, Shadow broke free of the straps and got up, it seems that all of his strength was restored while the Doctors did their magic and healed Shadow just in a couple of minutes. "Now that's what I call a fast recovery" Sonic said with his classic smile on his muzzle. Shadow was too busy yelling at the Doctors and Nurses to even hear Sonic. "Keep that damned needle away from me! Or I'll blow you sky high!'' Shadow screamed, and then stormed out the room, grabbing his inhibitor rings, and placing them back on his wrists. Sonic looked at Shadow and followed him, "Where are you planning to go, Shads?" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at Sonic, his red eyes met with the azure hedgehogs. "That's for me to know, and for you to mind your own business." Shadow said, with a cold tone added onto his voice, Sonic blinked at how vicious Shadow was, 'Well…That's Shadow for you…' Sonic thought to himself, shrugging and walking out of the hospital with Shadow. Shadow ignored the fact that Sonic was walking behind him until "Sonic!" A high pitched voice was heard from the distance. Then came running over with her arms wide open, was a pink hedgehog, wearing a red dress, and a headband running to Sonic, screaming his name repeatedly, Sonic's eyes widened as he turned around and screamed "Ah! Amy! Go away! Go away!" Sonic screamed, as he rushed past Shadow, screaming at the pink hedgehog. Amy didn't listen she just followed Sonic, leaving Shadow alone once more.

He sighed, as he walked through the city during the night, a cold breeze passed by him, as it made his spine shiver, it was cold and Shadow didn't have any sort of thing to wear to warm him up. "I never remembered it so cold before…" he complained, as he crossed his arms together, trying to warm himself up in the cold night.

It was around midnight, as Shadow was still wondering around the forest, he sighed thinking to himself about why he's even back at this town, is it because Maria's spirit looked out for him? Or was it just plain luck? "Ugh, why was I even brought to this world…?" Shadow muttered to himself, having an irritated tone.

Shadow looked up at the sky; it was around half past midnight since he was brought back to Mobius, he sighed, feeling his eye lids getting heavy. He had to find some place to sleep or else he would be walking around all night, so he decided to head to the front of one of the forests and sleep there for a bit. Shadow got up and sighed, holding his bandaged head, as he walked to the forest, Shadow gazed at the moon admiring the glow it had around the sky. As it reminded himself of the Ark, where he used to live, with a young girl, named Maria, 'Maria…' Shadow thought to himself. Visions spun around Shadow's mind. Reminding him of the terrible accident that happened 50 years ago at the Space Colony Ark. Maria was a young girl about aged eleven, she wore a blue dress up to her knees, blue shoes and a head band, and she had long blond hair that reached up to her shoulders. Maria was a cheerful young girl, but sadly had a terrible disease called N.D.I.S something similar to A.I.D.S, but it was more serious. Shadow was created to heal all the sick and help cure Maria's illness; Shadow became Maria's best friend in the Ark when he was just a kid. He carried her around and ran around the Ark, that always made her laugh, her smile reminded Shadow of the good times that they had together, until he had an embarrassing vision of him being forced into the bath that one time.

"Oh come on Shadow, it isn't that bad…" Maria spoke sweetly to Shadow. "No! I refuse to get into that tub!" Shadow, squirmed around has he was being held in a lock, being dragged to the bath by Maria. Shadow was whining and moving around recklessly, while Maria held him in place "Shadow! Please, calm down…" she spoke adding calm tone in her voice. Shadow growled and tried to escape from Maria's lock. 'How did she learn to keep me in a lock like this?!' Shadow thought to himself, not noticing himself being dragged to the bathtub by Maria. Shadow then felt a cold shiver down his spine, as the edge of the bathtub was behind him "Uh-oh" Shadow said, before being carried and thrown into the tub, luckily Shadow stayed put on the edge of the bath. "I refuse to get into that tub, Maria!" Shadow screamed. Maria was getting impatient. "Fine if you don't want to have a bath, I'll just say two words…" A slight smirk curled onto Maria's face, as Shadow wondered what Maria was thinking. "What are you going to'' Shadow was suddenly cut off as Maria began to form a tickle attack on Shadow, he laughed and laughed, before losing his grip. Then falling into the warm water of the tub, Shadow got up, gasping for breath "What was that for?!'' Shadow turned to Maria with fiery ambition burning in his ruby eyes, Maria sighed; getting tired of the ebony hedgehog she kissed him on the cheek, as Shadow began to blush heavily. "W-what was that…for Maria…?" Shadow looked at her, blinking in astonishment. Maria giggled as her ebony friend was staring at her "That was to get you relaxed silly, now take those shoes and gloves on and I'll grab some towels for you" Maria spoke sweetly, Shadow didn't have to be told twice, he did as she said with no argument what so ever.

**Shadow's POV**

The memory suddenly faded away as I sighed. "To think that those great memories turned into nightmares so long ago, what happened to the old happy me…? Why was I brought to the world into the first place, if I wasn't created would Maria have lived, and not die to save my very own life?'' my voice went to a whisper as I didn't want anyone else to hear me talking to myself. I continued to walk, looking at the bandages around my arms and legs. I was still heading to the forest where I could easily find a small cave or tree to sleep in for the night, before I get some money for a house. Because I am not staying with that blue annoyance for a hedgehog, nor am I staying with that white bat, which has a huge crush on that hot headed echidna, Knuckles…Knuckles!, Angel island's the perfect place to stay. 'I just have to avoid that knuckle head, or else he'll get me for sure. And I'm in no condition to fight. Not at this state at all' I thought to myself, having a slight smirk curl onto my tan muzzle. I soon called out ''Chaos Control!" having the green gem glow into my hand,and causing me to disappear into thin air, transporting me to the floating island.

(I do not own any characters in this story! All Belongs to SEGA!)

Disclaimers: Sonic Team


End file.
